


Yes I am that llama That llama you despise

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: I kindly wish for delirious’s prompt.. you know.. the one where Emma and Regina are llamas.. pretty please. Sent by godandmonsters1996 via tumblr although the prompt itself was asked by delirious-comfort





	Yes I am that llama That llama you despise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has become the bane of my existence, the reason of why I'll probably have nightmares with llamas and the root of Delirious cackling.
> 
> It's also a mess, it's short, I'm growling at it and I'm... sorry
> 
> (The original prompt had the llamas fighting crime. The reason of why that is one I’m seriously considering to ask to delirious subconscious)
> 
> Yes, I know the llamas and several other animals that are going to be mentioned here usually don’t coexist together but I’m going to cut myself some slack on this one.

The road was dry and covered in multiple tracks; trucks, cars and footprints obscuring the tenuous lines they had been following for the past hour and the rumbling clouds above the tree line that hovered at both sides of the dirt-covered road portended a rain that would probably make their job much harder. Something that spoke of even longer hours in the middle of basically nowhere in the most southern and rocky ends of the forest.

Pebbles groaning beneath her hoofs, Emma blinked lazily as she tossed her head from side to side, a gurgle rising from her throat as she called for the dark and slightly leaner llama that kept walking a few feet ahead. She was tired, fed up and she should definitely had nibbled more on that pastry from the fox witch they had found a few hours ago; her gingerbread house stale and far too dry for her tongue. Regina, however, didn’t seem all that pressed on stopping and she huffed as an answer before going back to remaining silent; the haste on her own hooves betraying the calm demeanor her half-lidded eyes let known. And if Emma hadn’t been so tired and her fur so tangled she would also been just as focused as the other llama was.

They had a cub-snatcher to find after all and Pan was quite the prodigious weasel. Not something she was ready to admit outload after they had been surprised by the vermin a few days ago, specially with the mood Regina had been lately, refusing to sleep with her every new day they spent traipsing through the road.

Her thoughts -the ones that weren’t focused on how hungry she was or how in all the menagerie realms Regina managed to keep smelling clean after so many hours on the road- were interrupted by the sudden halt of the clopping that had become the only sound aside from the usual chirping and whistling of birds and wind that had accompanied them ever since they started their search. Shaking her head once more so she had a better view of the road ahead, the fair-haired llama stopped as she saw Regina raise her own head, teeth visible and soft fur frizzled due to the impending rain. She was about to gurgle, curious as of why the other llama had stopped, when she too saw the small twinkling light that could only signal the existence of a fairy ring, the chirping of birds overpowered by the one of crows.

Shifting her weight so her front hooves skidded quicker above the pebbles, she jumped closer to Regina, the look the other llama gave her worrying enough; if fairies were out there as well as crows that could only meant that magpies were even closer and thus Pan was aware of them being on his tail. They needed to move quickly.

A rustle in the wind above them reached them both just as Emma felt her rear tingle, rusty cackles the only sign they had of the magpies having found them before a set of guano fell from the sky. Screaming and pushing Regina with the aid of her body, Emma bared her own teeth at the feeling of the white substance sticking to her fur and to the tag she had around her neck that signaled her rank within the force. If Regina didn’t say something about it, with how clean she always tried to keep herself, her father was going to.

Muzzle routing into her withers, she grunted at Regina as the llama pushed her around, her eyes widened beyond the usual side-glance she had permanently on, purple sparks already crackling as she too screamed at the cackling magpies that, after the first bashing, seemed ready for a second round. Moving aside and glancing as Regina jumped ahead, pushing her alongside her as she too tried to keep her covered from the attack, they both run towards the first line of trees, hoping to get some coverage as well as losing the blasted birds. An idea that seemed to work even if, between them jumping around and the guano the tracks they had been following with more or less success were probably lost even before they managed to find bushes thick enough to repel the magpies’ attacks.

Kicking into the mud and dead leaves, Emma carefully moved her ears around, the cackles slowly losing strength as the magpies either left out of boredom or wanting to tell Pan they were closer than suspected. When nothing but the whistling from before was heard, she nodded to the dark-haired llama, the stench of the guano already beginning to raise.

Well, Emma thought, so much for trying to get a cuddle session with Regina that night. Or trying to get to the weasel unnoticed.


End file.
